Revenge
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Kinsey wants to get his revenge on Jack after what happened at his house
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: Chain Reaction, season four

CATEGORY: romance

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Kinsey wants to get his revenge on Jack after what happened at his house.

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic, fan fiction

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own these characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada. You know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it.

SONGS: I do not own the following song and lyrics. Brian Adams – I Swear to You

It had been two weeks since Major General Hammond had returned to the SGC after a short retirement - thanks to Jack and Mayborne; they had been able to find out that Senator Kinsey had known about the threats to General Hammond and his family.

SG1 was back together again and getting ready for another mission this time they were going away for a week. General Hammond was watching his best and craziest team getting ready to leave when the wormhole opened up for them.

"SG1 you have a go" Jack sketched his usual Jack salute at his CO before turning back to his team.

"Ok campers, move out."

Sam used the controls on 'Fred' to move it and their gear up the ramp and through the wormhole, then the four of them went through and the gate shut down.

Nobody knew that Kinsey and his NID friends were trying to find a way to get rid of Hammond and split up SG1 for good. In all the copies of SG1 reports over the four years, they had found only one weakness - Major Samantha Carter. So the only way to break up the team and get rid of Jack was to get Sam pregnant and Jack court martialled.

From the files that they 'd read, Sam was given a monthly injection, specially created to balance the naquadria in her system; so all they had to do was get their NID mole to swap one of the bottles with a hormonal drug so that she could start producing eggs.

They made contact with the agent and one night, when there was hardly any one in the infirmary he swapped the bottles. Once that was done he got rid of the other bottles as soon as he could. He did this on two consecutive months.

Two months later SG1 returned from a planet where some Jaffa had ambushed them. Sam had been hit in the back by a staff blast and they had just barely managed to make it back to the SGC. Sam was in surgery, while the rest of the team cleaned up and briefed General Hammond about what had happened.

"Sir we just had just walked about a hundred meters, when Teal'c stopped and had his weapon ready to fire. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when their staff blasts came at us from the trees. I heard Carter scream as we took cover. I saw her fall to the ground and I saw the blood on her back. I ordered Teal'c and Daniel to cover me and was able to drag her to nearby cover. All I could do was give her some morphine to knock her out. She was screaming in lots of pain. When she was out, I quickly checked her over and told Daniel and Teal'c to pull back and cover me. Daniel dialed the gate and sent the signal, and, well, we came though, and you saw what happened in the gate room"

"Teal'c did you recognise any of the Jaffa that attacked the team?"

"Yes, they serve Baal."

"I see. SG1 in on downtime till we know what is happening with Major Carter. Dismissed."

They all left the room and headed to the infirmary to find out what was happening with Sam. A nurse approached Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill Sir, can you come with me please?"

"What? I've all had my jabs and check- ups"

"Sir, Dr Fraser left a note asking me to make sure I get a sample from you sir - so please Sir."

"Ok, make sure it's a small needle. See you guys soon."

Jack followed the nurse in to a room; on the table was the sample jar.

"What kind of sample did the doc want?" the nurse picked up the jar and passed it to him.

"Semen sir"

"Oh, hey I gave some last month. What do the doc want another sample for?"

"You will have to ask her Sir. I'm just following orders. When you're finished, I'll be waiting at my desk Sir."

Then the nurse left and closed the door behind her, so she could give Jack some privacy.

Fifteen minutes later Jack showed up with the sample. He looked around for her; she was nowhere to be found. When she showed up he passed the sample to her and left the room, so he could join the others.

"Any news on Carter?"

"No Jack. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a jab, it was a different sample Doc wanted."

Janet showed up.

"Doc, how is she?" Jack asked.

"She's going to be ok. I'm sending her to the Academy hospital in the morning, since the beds here are almost full and I don't know when the next casualties will be coming in. She's is the only wounded female on base too."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but only for few minutes"

"Ok, thanks Doc."

Janet walked into the infirmary with the guys in tow. Sam was sleeping. Janet checked everything before leaving. Sam opened her eyes.

"Hey Sam. Janet said that you are going to be ok?" Daniel said with a gentle smile. Sam just nodded.

"How are you feeling Carter. Do you need any thing?"

"I'm ok Sir, just sleepy."

"Ok, why don't you just get some rest. We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok Sir" Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

"Come on Jack, why don't we get some thing to eat? We can see her tomorrow."

"I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead with out me. I'll be in my quarters."

Then Jack left them. He stopped and turned to have a look at Sam one more time before leaving.

"O'Neill is worried about Major Carter?"

"Yeah, he has taken it hard. Come on, let's get some thing to eat."

Daniel and Teal'c went to the mess hall to grab some thing to eat, while Jack went to his quarters, to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Janet went to the labs to check on the latest test results. When she walked in no-one was there; she was just about to leave when one of the lab techs showed up.

"Dr Fraiser, is there any thing I can help you with?"

"Yes, have you got Colonel O'Neill's semen sample here? I spoke to Lt. Rush and she said that she brought it here. I just want to run some tests."

"Yes it is here, I just put it in the freezer a few minutes ago before I left. I had to go to the men's room. Sorry."

The Tech opened the freezer door, to get the sample.

"That's odd - it's not here. I swear I put it right here. The jar marking is still here in the ice" the Tech look puzzled

"Are you saying that someone has stolen Colonel O'Neill's semen?"

"Yes, ma'am, the freezer was locked. You saw me unlock the freezer."

"Ok, I'll give General Hammond a call, and let him know. You stay here."

Janet went to the phone to call General Hammond. Ten minutes later he showed up.

"What's the problem Doctor?"

"Sir someone has broken into the freezer here and a semen sample is missing sir"

"Do you know whose it is?"

"Yes sir, it is Colonel O'Neill semen Sir"

"I want a report on my deck first thing in the morning about this. Was there any thing else?"

"No Sir"

"Thanks for informing me doctor" then General Hammond left them alone.

The next morning, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c went to see Sam before she was transported to the waiting ambulance.

"Hey, did Doc tell you that they're moving you to the hospital?" Jack asked

"Yea, she told me this morning. Cassie is coming to visit me after school. She's been asking after you guys as well."

"Ok, we'll drop in and see you two then. is there any thing you would like us to bring?"

"Yea, my toilet bag, and clothes … for when I leave. Janet wants me to stay in the hospital for at least a week."

"Ok, we'll bring cards for some games, your laptop so you can do some work on it and …. anything else you want" Jack said, smiling.

"General Hammond sent a message to the Tok'ra last night, to let your dad know what has happened to you" Daniel said.

"Oh ok. Thanks guys."

Then the two orderlies showed up, and they moved Sam onto a gurney. They all left together. While they were in the elevator, Jack held on to Sam hand and gave it a light squeeze. They looked into one another's eyes until they heard the doors opening. When they arrived outside the ambulance just arrived. Both Teal'c and Daniel said their good byes and then they were gone.

"I'll pop in later this afternoon with your things, ok?"

"Thank you Sir"

"No problem Sam."

Then he gives her hand a squeeze before letting go. She did the same back with a small smile. Jack just stood there, watching them put her in the back of the ambulance. One of the guys injected something in her IV. Jack and Sam looked into one another's eyes when the doors closed. Jack watched them drive away from the mountain, and then he headed back to finish his paperwork.

Janet and General Hammond talked about what had happen the day before.

"Doctor, I have read the report about what the missing sample. It was stolen."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Yes, it was airman Clarke, I checked the video tapes myself last night after we spoke in the lab. Somehow he got a copy of the key and combination codes from someone. I have already notified Major Davis about this. I got a call from him this morning. Turns out Clarke is an NID agent. One of Major Davis' contacts confirmed that he is a rogue agent. It seems he didn't showed up for work this morning, so I sent two SFs around to his apartment. They found him dead. It looks like he shot himself."

"You think the NID killed him?"

"Yes, it looks that way."

"Is there any thing I can do to help Sir?"

"No, not at the moment. Dismissed Doctor."

"Sir, what about Colonel O'Neill. He does have a right to know Sir."

"I know, but not right now."

"He is worried about Sam. Daniel said that he hasn't eaten a thing since he brought her back though the gate yesterday."

"How is she doing?"

"I'm worried about her too Sir. The staff blast hit her in her back. There is swelling in the spine cord, but she's got no feeling from the waist down. She told me not to tell the others, only you."

"Do you thing she will recover, walk again?"

"It's too early to say Sir. Only time will tell."

"Ok, thanks for telling me."

"Yes Sir"Janet left his office.

A few hours later Jack left the mountain. He stopped off at Sam's place to gather her mail and water her plants. Once done, he gathered a few things for her and left her house. On his way to the hospital he stopped off at a florist shop to get Sam some flowers. Jack got her three dozen different colored carnations and then made his way over to the hospitalto see her.

When he arrived he found out which room she was in. She was sleeping. He had been there for just about a minute when a nurse showed up to check her vitals.

"Sir would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thanks. Think you can get something for the flowers?"

"Of course Sir. I'll be back in a moment" the nurse left.

A couple of minutes later the nurse showed up with a jar in one hand and coffee in the other.

"Here you go Sir. Would you like for me to talk care of the flowers for you Sir?"

"Yes thank Lieutenant."

"No problem Sir. Can I ask you a question Sir?"

"What is it Lieutenant?" Jack sat on the chair close to Sam's bed.

"WEre you with her when the ambulance left Cheyenne Mountain Sir?"

"Yes"

"What time was that Sir?"

"0800. Why?"

"That is strange, because the ambulance didn't get here till after 0900 Sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I was here when it arrived. I'd never seen the driver and the two paramedics and I know that there is no new staff here."

"Now that you mention it, one of them put some thing in her IV. Has she woken up at all yet?"

"No Sir. I'll go and get the doctor."

As the nurse left to get the doctor, Jack held Sam's hand.

"Sam what have they done to you? I wonder who they are."

Just then Dr Warner showed up with the nurse in tow. The nurse told him that something was wrong and told him about the driver and the two paramedics. Dr Warner ordered some tests to find out what they injected into Sam.

"Doc what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I'm not to sure at the moment Colonel. We are running so tests to find out what they gave the Major."

"Will she be alright?"

"I won't know till I get the results back. now if you will excuse me, I'm going to contact Dr Fraiser to find out what she was given this morning before leaving the infirmary."

When Janet found out that Sam arrived forty minutes late, she asked Dr Warner to run a specific test on Sam and to get back to her. He asked her what was going on, so she told him that Jack semen sample had been stolen the day before. Dr Warner understood what Janet was saying immediately, so once he finished talking to her he called a nurse to get some swabs and other thing.

"Colonel, I'm sorry - can you wait outside please? We are going to run some more tests."

"What do you mean, what's going on here Doc?" Jack was starting to get worried.

"You know I can't tell you, just in case I'm wrong. Dr Fraiser will be here tonight when she finishes her shift at the SGC. You can ask her then. Please, can you wait out side …"

"Ok, just let me know when I can return."

"I will."

Jack took one look at Sam and walked out into the corridor. Daniel and Teal'c showed up.

"Jack" Daniel said when he saw Jack walking out of Sam room.

"Hi guys."

"Jack are you ok? How's Sam?"

"I'm ok, but I'm worried about her. Something is going on, but Doc isn't saying a thing. They are running some test on her now."

"What do you mean Jack, what's going on?"

"Well for one thing it took the ambulance over an hour to get here from the base and secondly whoever brought her here, doesn't work here or at the SGC."

"Have you got any idea who they were?"

"Nope."

"Come on lets get some coffee. It looks like you need it Jack."

"I'll be ok soon as I know what's going on with Carter."

"O'Neill, I will stay here till you return."

"Thanks Teal'c. You're buying Daniel."

Then both Daniel and Jack went to get themselves a cup of coffee, while Teal'c stood guard outside Sam's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet informed General Hammond about what had happened to Sam and also about her theory.

"Doctor, are you suggesting that whoever it is also has Colonel O'Neill's semen sample and has planted it into Major Carter?"

"Well they probably think that they could get her pregnant, and that's what they're hoping for Sir. It would lead to a Court Martial. But it won't work Sir …"

"What do you mean?"

"All women at the SGC get injections, just in case something happens to them off world. Two months out of every year they are given a break. That is when they are here and not off world. Sam wasn't due for one for a while Sir."

"I see. So there is no way that Major Carter could get pregnant?"

"No sir, Sam gets a special to balance the Naquadria in her system."

"Have you still got the empty bottles?"

"No Sir, sorry. But I think her blood work is still up in the lab. I could run some test sir, to check something."

"Let me know what you find out."

"Yes Sir" Janet left the office.

Over at the hospital Teal'c told Jack and Daniel that they could go in to see Sam. They went in altogether.

"Jack, Sam's going to be fine"

"I don't know Daniel. I noticed this morning that she is hiding something but I don't know what. She said that she was fine, but she's not. I could even tell by the look on Doc's face that something is wrong"

"I'm sure Sam will tell us in time, when she is good and ready."

"Yeah, I hope so."

They all heard Sam moan.

"Carter?"

"Jack?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at both Daniel and Teal'c before looking back at Sam again.

"Yeah, I'm here. So are Daniel and Teal'c. How are you feeling?" Jack said, holding onto her hand. Sam opened her eyes and Jack smiled at her.

"Hey, welcome back" - Sam blink few times.

"Jack, I can't feel my legs."

"Shh, everything's going to be ok Sam, why don't you get some rest. We'll talk later, ok?" Jack was in shock after what Sam had just said, but tried not to show it.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Hey, it's ok. Just get some rest, ok?"

"Ok" Sam closed her eyes again.

"Oh God, no wonder she didn't want us to know. I hope Jacob gets here soon" Daniel said.

"Indeed. Major Carter probably didn't realize what she just said."

"Yeah you're right. Jack are you ok?" Daniel noticed the sad look on Jack face.

"Yeah, I will be" Jack said, still looking at Sam.

General Hammond contacted Major Davis at the pentagon and gave him the latest update on what had happened to Jack semen and what had happened to Sam. Major Davis told General Hammond that he would inform the Joint Chiefs of the happenings in the past twenty-four hours and that the NID were somehow connected, but that they didn't know exactly who was involved.

The next day Janet told General Hammond that she found something in Sam blood work. Her hormone levels were up and there was some sort of drug in her system that she couldn't identify. Sam had been drugged and there was semen found in Sam. They were waiting for the results to come back but they already knew that it belonged to Jack. They just wanted to be sure.

The nurse that was on duty at the hospital was staying at the SGC just in case whoever was behind this should try to kill her. Major Davis showed up.He was talking to General Hammond and Janet when the alarms went off.

"Offworld activation. General Hammond to the control room." General Hammond went down to the control room.

"Sir, it's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris."

When Walter Harriman opened the iris, Jacob walked though. The gate shut down. George went down to greet his old friend.

"Jacob, I'm glad you could make it."

"I came as soon as I could. How's Sam?"

"You better come with me. I'll explain to you in the briefing room."

Hammond and Jacob went to the briefing room where Major Davis and Janet were waiting. They told Jacob about Sam's condition and what had happened in the past few days. Jacob was shocked to hear what has happened to his daughter.

"Sir, if Sam is pregnant will the healing device have any affect in the fetus?"

"No, it won't. Any idea who might be behind this?"

"Sorry Jacob, we don't."

"Can I see her?"

"Soon. She is being transported back here now that the infirmary is empty, I'll call you soon as she arrives."

"Thanks. If you don't mind I need a shower and a change, plus some rest."

"Sure, Jacob. I'll get Walter to get your things for you from Major Cater's quarters and get the VIP room set up."

"Thanks, let me know when she arrives Doc."

"Ok."

Major Davis viewed photos of all NID operatives with Nurse Rush; luckily it was all on the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Janet found out that Sam had arrived, so she got one of the airmen to contact both Jacob and General Hammond. Jack stayed with her; he got Daniel to drive his truck to the base, since his car was in the garage. Jack followed them into the infirmary, while they got Sam sorted out. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder; he quickly spun around to see Jacob standing there.

"Jacob, when did you get in?" Jack asked in shock.

"About half an hour ago. George and Dr Fraser told me what had happened to Sam. How are you holding up Jack?"

"I'm just worried about her, she has been sleeping a lot."

"Don't worry Jack, I'm going to be using the healing device on her soon. Why don't you go and freshen up, I'll stay with her till you return, OK?"

"OK, thanks for coming."

"That's OK, the Tok'ra council gave me a few days off, and the last mission was a long one."

"OK, I'll be back soon." Jack took one more look at Sam before leaving.

A few minutes later Jacob used the healing device on Sam. Once done, Janet and General Hammond showed up with Sam's blood sample and all of her blood test results from the past two months.

Janet got some of Sam's blood and injected it into Jacob. Since they both have the same blood types, Selmac could work out what it was that their labs couldn't identify.

Selmac told Janet that the drug that was in Sam's system would disappear within the next three days. He told them that it came from a rare plant that was on a planet that the Tok'ra had known about for years. He gave General Hammond the address for it, so that he could send a team through to get a sample of the flower plant. He even told him what colour the flower was and where to look for it. Then General Hammond left both Janet and Jacob alone.

"Dr Fraser, when will you be doing the pregnancy test?"

"In about three weeks I'll know for sure, but with the readings I'll say she's got a ninety five percent chance that she will be pregnant, but we will all have to wait and see what will happens first."

"OK, thanks," then Jack walked in to see both Jacob and Janet talking.

"Hi, what's the latest Doc?"

"We will know as soon as she wakes up."

"OK, can I sit with her?"

"Sure you can."

"Thanks."

Then he walked over to her side of the bed, and pulled a chair up close to her bed. He sat down and then he held onto her hand, looking at her. Both Jacob and Janet watched what was happening.

"Jack cares about her, doesn't he?"

"Yes, about a month ago, Sam and I had a girls night out, but Cassie was sick, so we stayed in. Both Sam and I had a few too many too drink. I asked her if she cared about Colonel O'Neill and she told me that she is in love with him. I already knew that after that testing from last year, when they both had to admit the real truth about what happened with the arm bands on."

"I know about what happened there, it seems that he would die himself rather than to lose her."

"I was there, so was Teal'c. One thing I did ask her about was the children. Sam said '_If I was going to have any children, I would love Jack to be their father, and no one else.'"_

"Sam said that?"

"Yes, she did, now it looks like it might happen and they both don't know it yet."

The next morning Sam woke up. She could feel a warm hand on hers and a lump next to her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down to see that it was Jack. When she saw who it was, it made her smile. Sam was able to remove her hand from Jack's hand and run her fingers over his whiskered cheek, not knowing that Jacob was watching her from the doorway.

Janet showed up and was just about to walk in when Jacob stopped her. They both looked through the door window, and they both smiled at what they were seeing.

Jack woke up, feeling something against the side of his face. It felt warm, and then he opened his eyes to see Sam's blue eyes looking at him and a smile.

Sam moved her hand away, but Jack quickly grabbed it and then kissed the back of it. He got up from the chair still holding onto Sam's hand and looking into her eyes. He then sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her cheek with his hand, like she did with him just before. Sam closed her eyes and leaned against the palm of his hand. As she opened her eyes, she started to cry. Jack leaned over to Sam so she could hug him.

"It's OK Sam, everything is going to be OK."

"No it's not, everything is not OK." Jack pulled back so he could look at her. "Sam do you trust me?"

"Yes, you know I do."

"Well then, when I say everything is going to be OK, I mean it."

Jack wiped the tears away with his hands.

"Sir, Jack I… I can't feel my legs."

"I know Sam, you told me when you were doped up on whatever the Doc gave you."

"But what if?" Jack put a finger over Sam's lips.

"Sam, you will walk again. Once you are back on your feet and got the all clear, you can join the rest of us and help us kick some snake head ass." Sam started to smile which made Jack smile as well.

"What if I won't be able to walk again?"

"Sam you will, Dad has been working on you yesterday." Jack said, smiling at Sam.

"What, Dad is here? When did he get here?"

"Yesterday, and both he and Doc are watching us from the doorway, so don't let them know that we know that they are watching us." Sam started to giggle.

"Jack how do you know that they are watching us?"

"Black ops training Sam."

"Oh, Jack, I'm feeling sleepy."

"OK, get some rest OK, we will talk later."

"OK, I would like to see Dad for a minute."

"Sure."

Jack turned to look over to where the door was; he was grinning at them.

"We know you're there Dad, Janet, so you can come on in," Jack said.

They both walked in and over to where Jack and Sam are. Jack got off the bed and then gave Sam a kiss on her forehead.

"See you later Sam."

"OK, don't forget to have a shave," Sam said smiling.

"OK."

Then he turned to see both Janet and Jacob looking at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How did you know that we were watching Jack?"

"Black ops training Dad, and it's good to see you too," Sam said.

"How are you feeling kiddo? Dr Fraser here has told me what happened to you."

"OK, I guess, but I can't feel my legs Dad, it is scary."

"OK, why don't you get some rest, OK, we will talk some more later."

"OK, how long are you going to be here for?"

"Few days, now get some rest."

"OK Dad, it's good to see you again."

"You too Sam."

Sam closed her eyes after taking one more look at Jack, and then Jacob gave Sam a kiss on her forehead. After Janet checked to see if everything was all right, the three of them left the room, so Sam could get some rest. When they got outside in the corridor, Jack turned to look at them.

"OK, spill it, what is wrong with Carter, beside the staff blast in the back? I know you have been taking blood samples from her every six hours, so what the hell is going on Doc?"

"I think we had better tell him," Jacob said.

"OK, give me a minute."

Janet went back into the room to talk to the nurse who was on duty and then made a quick call, before leaving the room. While Janet was in the room Jack and Jacob talked.

"Jacob you know what's going on with Sam, don't you?"

"Yes, Jack I do."

"What is it, or do I have to wait?"

"You will have to wait Jack, for a couple of minutes."

"OK."


	5. Chapter 5

5

They both went quiet after that, until Janet returned. Then they all went into the briefing room where Major Davis, General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel were already there waiting for them.

"What's going on here sir?" Jack asked as he walked in.

"Sit down Jack."

Everyone was seated.

"OK what the hell is going on here sir?"

"Jack someone is out to get revenge on you, someone from the NID." Jacob said.

"What does it have to do with Carter?"

"Major Davis is there any luck with the identity of the three men?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, Colonel, do you recognise these three men?"

Davis slides a folder over to Jack, and he opens it to take a look at the pictures. He remembered them from when they were taking Sam to the academy hospital.

"Yeah, I do. These two were in the back with Carter, and this one was the driver. Why do you ask?"

"Sir, these three men are rouge NID agents."

"What? What do they want with Carter and what does it have to do with me?"

"Sir do you remember a few days ago after your team came back from a mission, when Sam was injured?"

"Yes."

"When you had to give a semen sample?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well it was stolen sir, about an hour later. The next day when Sam was in the ambulance, there were more than forty minutes unaccounted for between here and the hospital," Janet said.

"What? Janet is you saying that someone planted Jack's semen into Sam to get her pregnant? Why?" Daniel asked.

"Well I think whoever they are, they were trying to get revenge on the Colonel here or to split up SG1 and also court martial Sam and the Colonel." Janet said.

"Kinsey," Jack said, everyone looked at him.

"Jack," Daniel said.

"That son of a bitch," Jack said, thumping his hands on the table. He stood up, walking around the room, with his hands through his hair. He looked out the window with his hands on his hips.

"O'Neill thinks that Senator Kinsey might be the one who wants revenge on him."

"Well I'm not surprised there Teal'c, after all Jack was the one who got me back here, with some help I might add," Hammond said.

"Colonel sir, there is something else you should know," Janet said.

"What?"

"Sam has been drugged. Luckily Selmac was able to identify the substance that the labs couldn't. Sam will be OK in a few days, that is why she is sleeping a lot. The injection that she has been getting every month, well in the past two months she has been getting a hormonal drug, and now with your semen sir."

"Are you saying that Carter might be pregnant Doc?" Jack asked, not moving from the window.

"There is a ninety five percent chance Colonel that she might be pregnant and if she is, the child would be yours sir."

"Does she know?"

"No, not yet? I'm waiting till the drug is out of her system and hopefully with General Carter and Selmac's help, she will be able to walk again."

"Colonel Airman Clarke was the one who stole the sample, he was found the next day dead at his home, and he was an NID Agent," Hammond said.

Jack then turned around to look at them all.

"Daniel send Mayborne a message will ya, tell him 'Hutch, Oscar is up to no good again and Dorothy might be moving out, wiener's at 1300. Starsky'." They all looked at him.

"What?"

"Jack is that a code?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, here is the web address you can put it on. He will know what it means," Jack wrote the address down for Daniel.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Mayborne."

"Jack are you crazy?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, Harry Mayborne helped Jack out a few months ago," Hammond said.

"You're joking?"

"Nope, I'll tell you about it later."

"OK, so Jack who Oscar and Dorothy?"

"Kinsey and Carter."

"Oh."

"I'm going to have a shower then pop in to see Carter, before I head out. I'll see you guys later, thanks for telling me," said Jack as he left the room.

"Oh boy, if Jack finds out that Kinsey is the one behind this. He might kill him and what will happen to SG1?"

"Till we know, SG1 is on stand down."

"OK, I had better get this message sent off, see you all later," then Daniel left the room.

"Major Davis, will O'Neill and Major Carter be court martialled?" Teal'c asked.

"No, Teal'c they won't be because this was not their fault. They both didn't know what was going on."

"That's good news then. I'm going down to the infirmary to use the healing device on Sam, then I'll get some breakfast, since I haven't had a chance yet."

They all decided to leave, Major Davis and General Hammond to make some calls, Janet went back to her office and Teal'c went to his quarters to meditate. When Jack arrived to check on Sam, Jacob was they're using the healing device. When he finished, he noticed Jack was there.

"How is she Jacob?"

"Still sleeping."

"OK." Jack sat down and held onto Sam hand.

"How are you holding up Jack?"

"I'm just worried about Sam. If she is pregnant, I'll do my best to keep them both safe."

"What about Kinsey?"

"I warned him, that next time I found out that he was up to no good and I have got the evidence, he's history. I'll send him to a goa'uld planet if I have to or shoot him."

"Jack, let the law take care of him, you just concentrate on Sam and the baby."

"OK, I better go. I'll be back later this afternoon."

Jack got up, and then he gave Sam a kiss on her forehead, and let go of her hand before he walked out of the room.

"Take care of her, will you Jacob?"

"I will, Jack."

Jack got changed before leaving the mountain. When he arrived at the park, he brought himself a soda, and sat on the park bench. He was five minutes early. He waited there for over an hour, then he left the park.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Three days later, Sam was getting better and she was having physio every day now as she had gotten feeling back in her legs.

Jacob went back to the Tok'ra base to let them know what had happened with Sam and he also took couple of the plants with him for the scientist to study.

Jack was waiting at the park every day also for Mayborne. It was a week after Jack had found out what was going on and asked Daniel to send a message. When Jack showed up, Mayborne waited for about half an hour by a nearby tree, before he showed himself just in case it was a trap.

"Hello Jack." After Harry got himself a hotdog he sat across from Jack.

"Mayborne."

"I got your message, I know you are talking about Kinsey, but who is Dorothy?"

"Carter."

"Oh, I have been reading the reports, how is she?"

"She is doing OK, slowly walking around."

"That good to hear, so what do you want Jack?"

"Kinsey did something to Carter and I need your help to prove that he is behind it."

"What did he do this time to piss you off Jack?"

" Carter might be pregnant, if so the baby is mine."

"Jack you know the regs."

"Harry, it wasn't me, let me explain what happen, OK."

"OK."

Jack told Harry about what happened to Sam, the airmen, his semen, everything and that Sam didn't know about it yet.

"Gee Jack, no wonder you're pissed off with him. When are you going to tell her?"

"Soon, so can you help me or not?"

"Yeah, I have few ideas. Give me a few days, will ya, I'll contact you soon as I can get the info you needed."

"Thanks."

"Jack when will you know, if she is pregnant?"

"Two weeks when the doc does the test."

"OK, I had better go. Nice seeing you again Jack."

"Yeah, whatever." They both got up.

"Oh Jack, here you would need to give Major Davis this."

Harry passed a disk to Jack.

"What is this?"

"Bauer is NID and the Pentagon doesn't even know about the bomb that Carter built. The reports did not reach their destination."

"OK, thanks." Then they both parted their ways.

On the way back to the base, Jack got some roses for Sam. When he arrived back at the base, he put the roses in Sam's quarters before going into Sam's lab to find out what Mayborne put on the disk. He was shocked to see what was on it, so he made some copies of the disk, before shutting down Sam's computer. He went to Daniel's office first to hide one, then he went back to Sam's quarters to hide another one before going to see General Hammond. When he arrived there, Major Davis was also there.

"Any luck Jack?" Hammond asked.

"Yep, Mayborne showed up. I told what has happened to Carter. He said that he will look into it and get back to me, and he also gave me this." Jack passed the disk to General Hammond.

"What is this?"

"Check it out."

So General Hammond put the disk into his laptop and pushed a few keys. When he saw it himself, "Jack are these the reports from when General Bauer was here, about the naquadah bomb that Major Carter was ordered to build?"

"What, what bomb?" Major Davis was shocked.

"Yep, the results from it everything. Harry said that Bauer is a NID agent. When he was in charge here, he ordered Carter to build the bomb and you heard yourself from the debriefing, that he was taking short cuts and look what almost happened to the SGC."

"Sir what going on here?"

"Major Davis, General Bauer ordered Sam to build a naquadah bomb to test for the NID, but we didn't know that he was working for them. He ordered her to send it to a planet to be detonated. Here are the readings and the copies of the reports, from what Major Carter said, it destroyed the whole planet. The reports obviously didn't reach the Pentagon."

"No they didn't. Now you have all the copies of the reports and readings in front of you sir and if I see Bauer sir, I'm going to kick his ass. Two teams almost lost their lives just for some damn naquadah that he wanted sir," Jack said in an angry tone.

"Oh my god, permission to contact the Pentagon and have these reports forwarded to them and the joint chief of staff. They should all know about this sir." Hammond showed him what was on the disk.

"Permission granted Major."

General Hammond called the joint chief of staff, while Major Davis e-mailed what was on the disk to the Pentagon and to the White House and made some phone calls. While that was happening Jack went to see Sam. She was in her quarters, lying down after her afternoon physio.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: _Eden eye_ beta read the first six chapters and now _ILOVESG1 _is conturning on with the rest of the beta reading of this story. thank you two you both for a great job.**

7

Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jack opened the door and poked his head in; when he saw her, it made him smile.

"Hey, how did it go today?" Jack said, as he walked in and shut the door.

"Good, it has tired me out a little. Thanks for the roses, they are beautiful."

"That's all right, I thought you would like some cheering up" Jack grabbed a chair and put it next to the bed and sat on it.

"Well it really did; is everything ok sir?"

"Sam, do you remember what happened when you had to make that damn bomb for Bauer and I went to find out why Hammond retied?"

"Yes, you found that Senator Kinsey knew about the threats to him. Why, what is this all about?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but"

Jack looked down at his hands and then looked into Sam's blue eyes. He got up from the chair and he sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Sam, we think that you might be pregnant."

"What" Sam said in shock?

"Sam, please hear me out ok?"

"Ok"

Jack told her what had happened since he brought her back after she was shot in the back, about Airmen Clarke, his missing semen sample, every thing.

"Oh God, I just can't believe this is happening; why didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

"Sam, you had enough problems on your mind, with having no feelings in your legs. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. Now that you are getting better and we have people out there trying to find out who is behind this. If Kinsey is behind this, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Sir, Jack, if I am pregnant I'm happy that you are the father of the child" Jack looked at Sam in shock at what she had just said.

"Sam, do you really mean that?"

"Yes, you can even ask Janet. Do you know when Janet is going to be taking the test?"

"Two weeks; in the mean time you will have to stay here on the base. If you do want to go anywhere, such as to your place or shopping you won't be going alone. Daniel, Teal'c and I will be with you just in case those assholes will try to harm or kidnap you."

"Ok, I would like to go home to check my mail and stuff."

"Ok when would like to go?"

"Now; I have been resting for the past half hour and I would like to get some fresh air and do some shopping."

"Ok, I'll go and see if I can get you out of here. I'll come back as soon as I can. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, thanks"

"Ok" Jack gave Sam's hand a squeeze before letting it go.

Jack got up from the bed and left the room. He went to speak to Daniel and Teal'c; they agreed to go with them just in case something happened to Sam. Then Jack went to talk to both Janet and General Hammond. They agreed to let Sam out for the afternoon since she had already been on the base for over a week and would continue for a while longer.

When that was sorted out, he let Teal'c and Daniel know that they were leaving in about fifteen minutes, since Sam still had to take things easy. They were going to meet them on the surface. Then Jack went to Sam's quarters, to let her know that she could leave, as long as the rest of the team was with her and she was ok with that. Fifteen minutes later they met in the car parking lot, Daniel's car was next to Jack's truck.

"Ok Sam where to first?"

"Home, I would like to check on few things first."

"Ok, home it is."

Teal'c went with Daniel, while Sam went with Jack, since she wasn't allowed to drive anywhere for a while. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside of Sam's house. Daniel and Teal'c checked out the area to make sure everything was ok, before Jack helped Sam out of his truck and then the four of them went up to her house.

Jack opened the door for her and went in first to make sure that everything was clear and then the rest followed a short distance behind him. Once in the house and the door was closed, Sam went to check her mail and e-mail, paid her bills and after an hour she had finished everything she needed to do. Then she wrote down a list of things she needed to get from the shops in the mall.

She took a bag out of the closet and started packing a few things that she would need while on the base, since she was going to be there for the next two weeks. She then made sure that the plants were watered and they all left the house to go to the mall.

"Ok, where to now Sam?" Daniel asked.

"The mall"

"Ok, we will follow you guys" Daniel said.

They pulled out of Sam's place to head to the mall, not knowing that both the NID and two SG teams were following them.

General Hammond and Major Davis talked after Jack had left the General's office and they agreed to have some extra men following SG1 just in case there were still any of the NID out there. One of the SG men, Major Ferretti, noticed that two black SUVs were also following SG1, so he called Hammond and told him about the two SUV's.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know that Major. When you get a chance, find out who they are without letting SG1 know that they are being followed."

"Yes Sir, but Jack will know that they are being followed sir"

"I'm aware of that son, just do the best you can."

"We will sir; it looks like they are heading to the mall sir"

"Ok, I'll send some back up to help out"

"Ok, thank you sir, we will keep you posted"

"Ok, you do that" then Hammond hung up and he got on the radio.

"Reynolds, you and Dixon follow SG1 in the mall, Jones, Andrew you are with us, we are going to find out who these guys are with out letting SG1 know"

"Copy that, what about back up?" Dixon asks

"It's on it was"

"Ok"


	8. Chapter 8

8

When SG1 arrived at the mall they found two car parks next to each other. The two black SUV's parked a few cars down from where they parked and the two SG teams parked their three cars not far from the two SUV's.

They noticed that SG1 were getting out of their vehicles. Jack was helping Sam out, looking around at the same time. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise up, which told him that they were being watched but he wasn't going to let Sam know. Jack just wanted to make sure she had a good time shopping.

"So Sam, where to first?" Daniel asked as they all walked towards the entrance door, distracting Sam while Teal'c let Jack know about the two vans.

"You will see Daniel" Sam said smiling.

Jack and Teal'c were behind Daniel and Sam.

"T, we are being watched."

"Indeed, two black SUV's have been following us since we left Major Carter's house"

"Which ones?"

"The ones over there O'Neill". Teal'c turned his head to where the two vans were parked and Jack looked over to where Teal'c was indicating.

"I see; come on, let's help Sam spend her money" Jack said, smiling.

As soon as SG1 was in the mall, Reynolds and Dixon followed them but tried not to let them know that they were being followed. In the meantime, the rest waited in their cars for any movement from the two SUV vans.

"Sir I have an idea" Lt Jan Cook said.

"What is it Lt?"

"Sir, I could slowly let down their tires, so if SG1 has to leave in a hurry, there is no way they could follow."

"Good idea; since you're the smallest out of all of us, can you do it without letting them know?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, go for it"

Jan got out of the car and grabbed her bag to take with her, then slowly worked her way towards the first SUV. She managed to get her overalls out of her bag and put them on and she got underneath the first van. Within ten minutes all the tires were slowly going down, so she did the same thing to the next van. She managed this without them noticing what was going on. She quickly took her overalls off and cleaned her hands with some handy wipes that was also in her bag and she was back in the car with a smile on her face.

"Mission accomplished sir"

"What did you do?"

"I stuck a bit of a tooth pick in the valve sir, so within about ten minutes all of the tires will be flat."

"Did you hear any thing of their plans while under the vans?"

"All I can tell for sure is that there are at least six in the first van and about eight in the second. They are going to wait for them to come out and then they will tranquilize them sir. They are going to try to take all four of them"

"Good work, thanks. Our back up should be here in about five minutes."

While they were waiting for more back up and for the tires to flatten, SG1 went into a lingerie store. Daniel and Teal'c waited outside on a couple of benches, while waiting for Jack and Sam to come out of the store. Sam wanted to go in there alone, but Jack wouldn't let her go in by herself, so he told Teal'c and Daniel that he would go in with her.

Sam was looking at getting some new underwear for weeks now but every time SG1 had a couple of days down time it would be cancelled because they had to go and rescue another SG team or the Tok'ra wanted their help. Sam was looking at what they had in the store; she was able to get a couple of bra's and panties to match them with Jack watching her shop.

"Sam, have you every tried any of these lace ones on?"

"No"

"Why not, I think you would look sexy in them" Jack whispered into her ear and when she turned to look at him Sam was blushing as Jack was smiling and flicking his eyebrows at her.

"Sir, Jack, I… I don't wear those kind of bras."

"Would you please try one on, just for me" Jack gave Sam a puppy dog look, which she loved so much.

"Ok, just this once" then the sales lady walked over to them.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Ah, yes, Sam would like to try this on "Jack picked up the bra from the rack and passed it to the woman.

"Ah yes, this brand has been very popular with the women, I see your husband has good taste; please follow me to the changing rooms"

"Ok, here, can you hang on to these please Jack" Sam passed the items that were in her hands to Jack.

"Sure"

They followed the lady to where the changing rooms were. Sam went in there alone so she could try it on, while the sales lady went to help another customer.

"Sam, are you ok in there?" Jack called out on the other side of the door

"Yea, I've got it on"

"Well?"

"It is comfortable, but I don't know"

"Would you like a man opinion?"

"Are you offering?"

"Yea"

"Ok, come in"

Jack opened the door and poked his head in. Jack's eyes widened when he saw Sam in the blue silk lace bra.

"Wow, Sam that bra suits you, you do look sexy in it" Jack said, smiling

"You think so?"

"I could get Daniel to check it out"

"No, thank you"

"Are you going to buy it?"

"No, I thought about it"

"Ok, I'll let you get change then"

"Ok, can you pass me the others that's in you hands, I want to try them on"

"Ok, here you go, it's a shame though".

Jack passed back the other items to Sam, then he took one more look and he left her alone. Then he noticed the sales lady walking over to where Jack was, so he met her halfway.

"How did it go sir?"

"She is not going to buy it since she is trying the others on now; I'm going to buy it for her. Can you help me with the items before she returns, I know it is her birthday in couple of weeks."

"Sure, Helen, can you please help this gentleman while I check on his wife."

"Sure, what is it that you are interested in sir?"

Jack showed Helen the bra and she got the one that was in her size. They did the same with the panties. Jack bought light and dark green, five different blues, black, white, cream, purple, apricot, red and caramel brown.

When they arrived at the check out counter, Jack had another thought.

"Have you got any of those silk robes and the negligee to match in Sam's size?"

"Yes we have, they are just over here sir"

Jack followed Helen; he bought Sam a light and dark blue, pink, light green, red and white silk negligee with robes to match it. When they arrived back at the counter, Jack paid for all off them and then he quickly ducked outside.

"Here look after these will ya, its Sam's birthday present" Jack passed the two shopping bags to Daniel

"Ok, what did you get her?"

"See the display in the window, the negligee and robe to match, that's what I got her"

"Jack?"

"I better get back in there" then Jack went back into the store.

"Teal'c ,I'll go and put these in the car. I'll be right back."


	9. Chapter 9

9

Daniel walked quickly to the exit toward where the car park was. He quickly put the bags in the trunk of his car. As soon as he shut the trunk, he head a noise and looked around to see that something was happening over where two black SUV's were parked. He recognized some SG team members hanging around the SUV, so he went over to check it out.

"Hey, guys what's going on?"

"Daniel, what are you doing here? We thought that you were still with the rest of the team"

"Ah yea, I just put a couple of shopping bags in the car; so what's going on?"

"Hammond will explain to you guys later, some of the men are not too far from where you guys are in the mall, just in case there are more NID in there. Don't worry, we have your six."

"Ok thanks, I better get back in there before Jack kicks my six, have fun."

"Ok, catch you back at the base"

"Will do."

Daniel then headed back to where Teal'c was; he was still on the same bench when Daniel returned.

"Have they come out yet?"

"No, they are still in there"

"Good"

Then Daniel told Teal'c that some of the SG teams were there to watch they're six and the men in two black SUV's had been arrested.

Sam came out of the changing room just after Jack had returned from giving Daniel the two shopping bags.

"Hey, are you ok there Sam?"

"Yea, I'm fine thanks Jack" she said as they reached the counter.

"Sam, is there anything else you want while we are here?"

"Ah, hang on and I'll just check my list" Sam got out her list and checked it.

"Ah yea there is one more thing, I'll be right back."

Sam moved over to one of the racks where she picked up four sports bras and panties too. A couple of minutes later she returned and put them on the counter. At the same time Jack looked outside and noticed that Teal'c was sitting alone.

As soon as Sam paid for her things Jack noticed that she was starting to sway a bit; Jack quickly put his arm around her waist.

"Sam are you feeling ok"

"Yea, just a bit dizzy that's all; I'll be fine."

"Would you like to sit down ma'am?"

"No, thank, I know what I need, thanks any way."

"Come on Sam, I'm taking you home to get some rest" Jack picked up the bag off the counter with his free hand.

"Jack, I'll be fine, it's just a little dizzy spell."

"Well, I better call Janet then and see what she says."

Jack put the bag back on the counter and he got his cell phone out and called Janet.

"Hey doc, Sam was feeling a bit dizzy…. I don't know, hang on" then he turned to Sam.

"Sam, what did you have for lunch today?"

"I didn't get a chance to have lunch. Lt Simmons stuffed up the gate and it wouldn't open, I had to fix it; then the computer crashed and I had to fix that ASAP, because General Hammond was supposed to be receiving three important e-mails. I don't know if he got them or not."

"Sam, lunch?" Jack interrupted.

Jack knew what Sam was talking about; the iris wouldn't open, so Sam had to fix that problem. Then the base computers crashed; Sam knew what to do to get them up and running again. She knew that there was a certain urgency because there were still three SG teams off world at that time. If they ran into trouble, they would head back to the SGC before they were due and the iris would not be able to open.

"Sorry, no, I didn't have time; I was already ten minutes late for physio because of what had happened."

"Hey it's ok, you should have told me earlier, hang on" then he went back to talking to Janet.

"Doc, did you get all of that.. Yea I know I'll make sure she has something to eat… hey, that's not fair…. Well blame Simmons for this one… yea I know…. Ok I'll make sure, yes I know, bye doc" then he hung up.

"What did Janet say?"

"When we get back to the base, she wants to check to see if you are ok and she also told me that if I don't make you eat something, I'm going to get a sore ass."

"And Simmons?" Sam smiles at Jack last comment

"Him also and she is going to talk to Hammond about cutting back your hours until she gives you the all clear."

"Ok, so she's not a happy camper then?"

"Yep, don't worry Sam; you know I'll take good care of you?"

"I know"

"Come on, lets see what we can find for you to eat" Jack grabbed the bags and started to walk out of the shop.

"Thanks for your help" Sam said to the two women.

They both just smiled at them before attending to the other customers in the shop. When Jack and Sam arrived out side the shop, Daniel and Teal'c stood up when they noticed that there was something wrong with Sam.

"Sam are you ok"

"Yea, just felt a bit dizzy that's all"

"Come on let's go and find a café, so I can make sure you have something to eat Sam" Jack said

"Ok, you win Jack"

Sam put her arm around Jack so that she could lean against him. Sam knew where the food court in the mall was, so they went there. Once Sam sat down, Jack put the shopping bags on the ground next to her.

"You guys want any thing?"

"Coffee thanks Jack"

"Juice will be fine thanks, O'Neill"

"Sam?"

"Chicken Salad and orange juice thanks Jack"

"Ok, I'll be back, Daniel can I talk to you for a sec"

Teal'c sat across from Sam, while Daniel and Jack went to get the drinks and something to eat.

"Jack, are you sure Sam is ok?"

"Yea, she didn't have time for lunch today, Simmons did some thing to the gate computers and the iris wouldn't open, by the time Sam fixed the problem the rest of the computers crashed and by the time she fixed that she was already late for physio."

"No wonder she didn't have time for lunch"

"Yea, hey where did you disappear to?"

Daniel told Jack what he did with the shopping bags so Sam wouldn't know about them and about the NID goons that had followed them. He told Jack about the SG teams who were watching their six.

Jack looked around the café; he saw three of the men sitting at one of the table's and the fourth one was about three tables away. It was Dave Dixon and when Dixon noticed Jack was looking at him he gave Jack a slight nod before Jack carried on along the line.

Jack got Daniel and himself some coffee and Teal'c and Sam orange juice, then he got Sam a chicken salad sandwich and Daniel and Teal'c donuts and, for dessert, chocolate cake for Sam and him.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Once Jack paid for it all, he and Daniel headed back to their table. Jack sat next to Sam, while Daniel sat next to Teal'c. They talked about different things while they had some thing to eat and drink. They were there for about half an hour and Sam was feeling better since she had had something to eat and drink.

They headed off again to shop; they shopped for about another half an hour before Sam needed to go to the ladies room and the men took the opportunity to do the same and then they carried on shopping.

Jack was holding on to Sam's hand, just in case something happened to her and she didn't mind. About an hour later, as they were heading back to the exit, they passed a babies clothing shop, so they all went in to check out the different items before heading out to their cars.

They headed back to base and when they arrived Jack made sure Sam went to see Janet to have a check up. She was cleared but she needed her rest and Jack was going to make sure she got plenty of rest. Janet put her on sick leave until further notice.

Two weeks later it was the day before Sam's birthday. Jack was wrapping up Sam's birthday presents. Once he finished he went to get Sam because she was due to have the pregnancy test done. Sam was still feeling bit sick, but she was ok to do light work only. Jack knew he would find Sam in her lab.

"Hey, are you ready to see Janet?" Sam looked up to see Jack leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"Yea, I'll be ready in a minute"

"Ok"

Sam put everything away and closed her laptop and they headed to Janet's office.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Ok, a bit nervous though"

"Why, do you think you might be?"

"Sir. Jack" they both stopped

"Sam, what is it?"

"I think I am pregnant"

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing I'm ten days late."

"Sam, oh god"

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam holding her and she did the same.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be there for you" then he pulled back so he could look into Sam's eyes.

"If I am Jack I'll have to be transferred off of SG1."

"Sam, we will work something out, ok? Come on, we don't want to get into Janet's bad books today do we?"

"No"

Then they carried on walking towards Janet's office. When they arrived Janet was waiting for them.

"Hi Janet" Sam said,

"Hi guys, Sam are you ready?"

"Yea, the sooner we know the better"

"Ok come on, lets get this done" they headed in to the infirmary,

Janet took both blood and urine samples from Sam.

"How long before we know Janet?" Jack asks

"Hopefully later today or tomorrow morning, don't worry, I'll let you two know as soon as I have the results."

"Ok, thanks, see you tonight then."

"Yep, even Cassie is looking forward to seeing you two tonight."

"Ok, bye" Jack said and then they left the infirmary.

Janet put her own name on the two samples, just in case there were more NID agents in the SGC. She then went to the toilets where there were no security cameras and she took a sample of her own blood and put Sam's name on it, just in case, and the same with the urine sample. Once done, she put them in a box with all of the other samples and had them sent to the lab.

Jack and Sam went to get changed and they met Daniel and Teal'c topside. The were going to stop at Sam's house so that she could check her mail and pay her bills since Sam was staying on the base. Cassie had been taking care of her laundry for her as well as checking on her place and watering the plants for her.

After they finished at the house they went shopping again. While at the mall, they stopped at the food court for something to eat and drink and then they finished up their shopping.

Sam knew that her father was going to arrive tomorrow for her birthday and she was looking forward to seeing him. She decided to buy him some new clothes while they were at the mall. She also went over to the candy kiosk in the center of the mall and bought a large collection of mixed sweets for that night, plus a bag of chocolates and lollipops. They were having pizza, beer, juice and movie night and thought they would definitely need the sweets afterward.

While she was paying for them, she noticed that the others were also buying sweets. Sam noticed that Jack had bought a medium bag of chocolate kisses and big bag of snakes, jelly babies and thee big bags of giant marshmallows. Daniel bought a bag of white chocolate balls with peanut and raisin centers and a mixed bag of sweets. Teal'c bought a five kilo bag of lollies scramble. Sam was shaking her head and trying not to laugh at what the guys were buying. Jack noticed that Sam was watching him.

"What?"

"Jack, how many people are going to be there tonight?"

"Just the six of us" Jack said smiling at her.

"Ok, you guys must have a sweet tooth"

"And your point is?" Jack said, as he put his arm around her shoulders, smiling at her.

"Sam, we thought that you might need sweetening up" Daniel said

"Oh, at least there will be a doctor in the house tonight" Sam said, smiling.

Once the men paid for their sweets, they carried on shopping. After another hour of shopping, they left the mall to go grocery shopping. They bought bacon, eggs, pancake mix, milk, bread, butter, beer, orange and apple juice, soda and cookies and ice cream with chocolate sauce.

They headed to Jack's place from the grocery store. Sam went to help put things away but Jack made her get some rest. He put her in his bedroom so she could get some sleep before dinner.

Later that evening Jack went to wake Sam up before Janet and Cassie arrived; he opened the bedroom door and walked quietly over to the side of the bed. Jack just stood there watching her sleep, then he sat on the edge of the bed.

He carefully moved bit of Sam's hair back out of her face and he bent over and gave Sam a soft kiss. When he straightened back up and looked at her again, she was smiling, which made him smile also. He kissed her again and this time Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Jack moved back so that he could look at her. Sam opened her eyes and her grin had gotten bigger.

"How long have you been awake for?"

Not long"

"Ok, doc and Cassie will be here soon"

"Ok, I better get up then"

"Sam, how did you know it was me?"

"Your colon gave it away" Sam said, smiling.

"Oh ok, are you hungry?"

"Yep"

"Ok what would you like to have?"

"You and Meat lovers"

"Ok, I'll let you get up; you know where the bathroom is."

"Yea, I know. Jack, why did you kiss me?"

"I couldn't help it Sam, you looked so beautiful and peaceful when you are sleeping in my bed" Jack said smiling.

"Wow, perhaps I should stay here more often then."

"Now that's a thought. I'll go and order the pizza; see you in the lounge"

"Ok"

Jack gave Sam a kiss before getting up and leaving the room, Sam lay there, putting her finger to her lips, then to her stomach. She got up and went to the bathroom and she straightened the bed, before joining the others.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sam had just walked past the door when there was a knock. She took a look through the peep hole and saw that it was Janet and Cassie. Cassie went to give Sam a hug and then went to give Jack a hug as well. Once everyone was seated, and had a drink in their hands they all talked for a while. There was a knock on the door and Jack went to answer it. It was the pizza boy; Jack paid for the pizza and as he was about to close the door, the delivery man spoke up,

"Sir, I thought you should know that there are two black vans just across the street, watching your house"

"Ok, thank for the info."

"You're welcome sir, have a good evening" then the delivery man was gone.

Once the door was closed, Jack locked it and then headed back into the lounge. He put the pizza on the table and the others started to dig in. Jack went into the kitchen to get some more drinks and he made a quick call to General Hammond.

"Hammond"

"Sir, this is O'Neill; there are two big bugs that need to be taken care of."

"Understood" then he hung up.

General Hammond knew what Jack meant; that there were two black vans watching his house, so he sent three SG teams to take care of them. Once Jack got the drinks, he went and joined the others. They finished off the pizza and ice cream with chocolate sauce and settled in to watch a couple of movies while munching on the sweets that they had bought. They all crashed in the guest bedrooms for the night. Sam ended up sleeping with Jack, since all the other rooms were full.

The next morning Jack woke up to find Sam snuggled up against him. Jack smiled when he saw Sam's face and he kissed her forehead. Sam stirred, and then opened her eyes to see Jack smiling at her. Jack leaned over and gave Sam a morning kiss; it became passionate and they rolled onto their sides, facing each other. When they broke apart for air, their faces were still close.

"Wow, that was amazing Jack"

"Morning beautiful, happy birthday Sam" then he gave her another quick kiss.

"Wow that was some birthday kiss Jack."

"I'm pleased you are happy this morning."

"Yea, this feels good, waking up like this, in your arms"

"I know what you mean. I got you something and I'll just get it."

Jack got out of bed and then went to his wardrobe. He pulled out a big, wrapped box. Sam sat up and then Jack passed it to her.

"Don't open it until I get back."

Then Jack went in to his bathroom and after a couple of minutes he walked out and climbed back into bed.

"Ok, you can open it now."

Sam ripped the paper off and opened the lid of the box. She gasped when she saw the contents and then she took each item out to look at them.

"Oh Jack this must have cost a fortune. I can't believe you bought me sexy underwear as well as nightwear."

"Well, you are sexy for one and another thing is your skin does feel like silk."

"Jack, what is everyone going to say when they find out about all of this."

"It is up to you Sam. Anyway I bought you another present but it is to be opened later, in front of every one; this one is private."

"Ok, Jack, thank you" Then she leaned over and gave him a thank you kiss.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea I am"

"If you want to, you can have a shower while I get breakfast started and, if you want to, you can put the box back in the wardrobe. We can take it back to base later."

"Thank you Jack. I love it and I love you too" then Sam froze as she realized what she had said.

Both of Jack's eyebrows went up and he smiled at her.

"Sorry" Sam said, looking away.

"Say that last part again Sam" Sam turned to look at him.

"I said that I love you"

"Sam, that is music to my ears" and he turned to face her and he cupped her face.

"Sam I love you too" Jack said,

Then he kissed her and they both smiled.

"Jack, what are we going to do now about the regs?"

"First of all, don't worry about that today; after all it is your birthday. Now I better get some breakfast on before everyone gets up. If you want to stay in bed, it is up to you."

Then Jack got up and put on pair of track pants and an old Air Force tee shirt. He went over and gave Sam a kiss before leaving the room. A couple of minutes later Sam got up and put her present away in the wardrobe. She had a quick shower and got dressed and made the bed before leaving the room. She walked into the kitchen area to find that everyone else was already up.

"Morning Sam, happy birthday" Cassie said, as she gave Sam a hug.

The rest wished her a happy birthday also. Jack got Sam some orange juice, just in case she was pregnant. Everyone enjoyed breakfast; they talked for a while, and then helped clean up before heading off to the base.

Janet had to go home first since Cassie had school. The rest left not long afterwards and they headed back to the SGC. When they arrived, Jack and Sam headed to her quarters with her birthday present and all the bags from their shopping trip the day before. They went and changed before heading to Janet's office.

Janet wasn't in yet, so Sam went to check on things in her lab while Jack went to see Hammond. Jack knocked on the door which was open.

"Colonel, come in and close the door" Jack walked in and closed the door behind him and sat down.

"Any news on Sam?"

"No, doc hasn't arrived yet."

"Ok; any way the two vans from last night were NID. We also discovered that they have your place bugged."

"That's nothing new sir."


	12. Chapter 12

12

"How is Sam feeling this morning?"

"Good, I already gave her her first birthday present this morning."

"Oh, what did you get her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sir, I got her some silk lace underwear and silk negligees and robes to match." Jack was blushing, and Hammond was smiling.

"Jack, how do you know what size she is?"

"Two weeks ago we went shopping at the mall and she wanted to buy some new underwear. She tried on the lacy bra, which I asked her to try; she loved it but didn't buy it. So, while she was trying on the other things I had the sales assistant help me pick them out and then I saw the negligee and robe so I had them included for her."

"Oh, I see. Colonel, I am going to ask you a question and this is off the record."

"Yes Sir."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes, I am in love with Sam but we haven't acted on it because of the regs and it hasn't interfered with our work."

"What would you do if she wasn't pregnant?"

"I don't know sir; we just have to wait and see if she is pregnant. I want to look after both her and our baby sir; if she is not, I don't know sir. Sam thinks she is pregnant, she told me yesterday that she is ten days late."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"Yes, this morning. I even kissed her and I also told her that I love her; she feels the same way."

"Ok, I understand. Let me know when you find out the results of the test."

"Thanks you sir. I had better drag Sam away from her lab now; you know what she is like in there."

"Yes, I do, dismissed."

Jack left the office and headed to Sam's lab. When he got there, she was working on her computer.

"Hey, ready to see Janet?"

"Yep, how did it go with General Hammond?"

"Good, come on birthday girl, let's go"

Sam shut down her computer and then they left her lab heading to Janet's office. When they got there Janet was reading the results of the test from the day before.

"Hey, Janet, sorry we are late" Sam said. Jack and Sam sat down, holding on to each others hands.

"Well, I have the results of the test Sam."

"And?"

"Here, have a look."

Janet passed the results to Sam and Jack. On the top was a small note saying that the results came back positive but the report showed negative. Jack and Sam knew what Janet had done, just in case the NID found out the results of the test. Jack let go of Sam's hand and put it around her shoulder, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Janet" Jack said, as he passed the results back to her, minus the top note.

"That's ok Jack, I'll talk to General Hammond about giving you two some down time until you get the all clear Sam. After all, you are still getting physio for your back."

"Thanks, come on Sam we had better report to General Hammond."

They stood up and Janet gave Sam a hug and she whispered in her ear.

"My office is bugged."

When she let go of her, Sam just nodded and they left Janet's office. On their way to Hammond's office Sam told Jack what Janet had whispered to her. When they finally arrived at General Hammond's office, Jack wrote a small note before they went into his office. They told Hammond the results, just incase his office was also bugged, which he understood. Just as they were leaving Jack slipped him the note before they left. Hammond sat down and read the note.

'Sir, Sam is pregnant, but doc shows it negative for her results, just in case the NID has spies here and her office has a bug problem. You might have them also, O'Neill'

Once he read the note, he put it in his pocket and later on he would burn it. Then he called Major Davis to let him know what Jack and Sam had told him and to let him know that there would be new member on SG1 for a while. Major Davis knew that meant that Sam was pregnant and he understood.

An hour later, Jacob arrived for a couple of days visit. General Hammond didn't tell him, just in case. He left that part for Sam and Jack to tell him. Jacob ran into Jack in the corridor.

"Jack"

"Jacob, when did you get in?" When they were close enough, they hugged.

"Just now, where is Sam?"

"Physio, her back is still giving her problems."

"Ok, while I'm here I might as well use the healing device on her."

"That would be great" and they walked to the gym where Sam was.

"Any news yet Jack"

"Talk about it later, too many ears and bugs"

"Ok" Jacob knew what Jack was saying.

When they reach the gym, Sam had just finished her physio for the day.

"Happy birthday, kiddo."

Sam turned around to see both Jack and her father standing in the doorway.

"Dad" Sam said, smiling.

She walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my back is still a bit sore but otherwise I'm fine thanks."

"That's good then. While I'm here, I will use the healing device again"

"Thanks dad; let's go and get the device so you can heal my back."

They went to retrieve the healing device and then Jacob used it on Sam's back. When he was finished Jacob decided to take Sam out for lunch. While Sam went to get changed, Jack went with Jacob to the VIP quarters that were set up for him. When they entered the room, there was a box on the bed.

"What's this?"

"Oh, Sam got some new clothes for you. She got them a couple of weeks ago but don't worry, Sam had them washed for you."

"Ok, she shouldn't have"

"She wanted to. Anyway, the thing is Jacob you guys won't be alone while you are out. SG1 will also be there and two other SG teams for back up but they will be watching us just incase of any problems with the NID."

"What are you saying Jack" Jacob asked, as he opened the box to see two new shirts and pants.

"They have already tried to kidnap us twice and failed twice. The two back up teams took them out before they had a chance. We have also discovered that our homes and the offices here are bugged. Sam doesn't know about the attempted kidnapping; I didn't want her to worry, I just wanted her to have a good time shopping and relax and enjoy herself."

"Why are they after you?"

"We are a threat to them. Remember what I did to get Hammond back a few months ago?"

"Yea, I understand now."

"Anyway, I'll let you get changed and I'll round up Daniel and Teal'c. We will meet you and Sam topside in twenty."

"Ok, thanks for looking after Sam."

"That's ok, see you soon."


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack left the room and found Daniel and Teal'c. He told them that they would be heading out again in fifteen and then he went to get changed. Jack called Hammond, to let him know that they were leaving soon in order to give him a chance to get the two teams sorted out. They all met topside.

Jacob went with Jack and Sam, Teal'c went with Daniel and they went to a Mexican restaurant for lunch. They enjoyed themselves, laughing and talking, even Selmac enjoyed the food. After lunch they went for a walk in the park. They found a picnic table where they could sit for a bit. Jack sat next to Sam with Teal'c on the other side

"Dad, I got the results back this morning."

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am dad"

"Sam, you're pregnant?"

"Yes I am Daniel"

"What happens now?"

"We will take care of her and our child Daniel"

"Dad I'm scared, I don't know what to do."

Then Sam started crying and Jack put his arm around her so that she could lean in to him.

"We will protect you Sam and your baby" Daniel said.

"Indeed"

"Sam are you ok? I know that you are worried about what might happen. Don't think about it right now, we will work something out" Jack said.

"I know Jack; now that I know I wouldn't mind going back to the shop in the mall where all those lovely baby things were."

"Ok, we will head there now if you like."

"Dad, would you like to join us?"

"Sure, why not?"

They left for the mall. Maybourne was watching them as they walked toward the car park and when they arrived at Jack's truck, he casually walked past them. Jack recognized Maybourne, even in disguise. Maybourne quickly passed him a yellow envelope and continued walking away Jack quickly put it in his pocket before he got into his truck.

Fifteen minutes later they were at the mall and went into the baby shop to have a look around. Sam wanted to show Jacob what she saw the last time they were there. While she was showing Jacob, Jack was looking at the bassinets and cribs and he managed to get Teal'c's attention. He walked over to Jack.

"Teal'c look after this; Maybourne passed it to me before I got into my truck."

Jack carefully passed the envelope to Teal'c. He put it in his jacket pocket and nodded, before he returned to where Daniel was and then Jack walked over to where Sam and Jacob were.

"So dad, what do you think?" '_I love mommy.'_

"Cute, I like this one" Jacob held up a bib saying '_I love granddad'_ on it.

"How about buying both of them, Sam?" Jack said

"Ok, I might as well get started."

"Hey, what about this one as well" '_I love daddy' _Sam smiled at it,

"Ok, any others?"

Daniel and Teal'c also help pick out some baby clothes, they also bought ten bibs, two packages of cotton diapers and six one piece jump suits as well. Sam had a look at the bassinets and cribs; she told Jack which ones she liked but didn't know which one to choose. They knew that there was plenty of time for that. They paid for what they had selected and headed back to where their cars were and then back to the SGC.

Fifteen minutes later they were heading to their quarters. When Sam entered her room, someone grabbed her from behind and injected her with something. Before she was knocked out, she was able to knock the guy unconscious and managed to get to the door and staggered out into the hall. She tried to look for help but there was no one around; she just managed to hit the alarm button before collapsing.

One of the airmen had just walked around the corner when he saw Sam hit the alarm. He drew his gun and ran over to her and check her vitals. He then called for a medical team and also requested General Hammond. He then noticed that the door to Sam's quarters was open; he was just about to check it out when Jack, Daniel, Teal'c Jacob, Hammond and about six SF's and the medical team all arrived. While Janet was checking on Sam, Jack asked the airman questions.

"What happened here?" Jack ask

"I had just walked around the corner when I saw the Major hit the alarm button before she collapsed, sir."

"Have you been in her room?"

"No sir"

Jack went into her room and went to turn the light on but no light came on. He opened the door wider and he saw someone on the ground and a syringe not too far from his body.

"Sir, doc, you better have a look at this and can someone get a torch or some thing?"

They had already put Sam on the gurney when Jack called out and one of the airmen passed a torch to Jack. He turned it on and shone it into the room. Janet went and got a plastic bag and she went in to pick up the syringe and put it in the bag and then went to check on the guy.

"Sorry sir, he is dead. I better get to Sam and find out what was used on her."

"Ok, you can go doctor, I want to know ASAP"

"Yes sir" then Janet was gone

"NID sir?" Daniel ask

"Could be, but why?"

"To test her O'Neill"

"Shit, sir I better go and make sure she is ok."

"Ok, go. I want you two to stand guard and do not breath a word about what just happened here, understand?"

"Yes, sir" they said.

Jack and the others ran quickly down to the infirmary to find out what was happening with Sam and Teal'c went back to his quarters for some kel-no-rem.


	14. Chapter 14

14

When Teal'c reached his quarters he remembered the envelope that Jack had passed him. He took it out and opened it; it was a computer disk. He put the disk into his computer to check the information. The disk was a shock; it contained the evidence of the murder of Airman Clarke, the stolen semen sample, the bottles that was replaced with hormonal bottles, the two kidnap attempts on SG1, as well as the latest kidnapping attempt on Sam. There was information on other things that has happened in the past few months, including the recipe for the hormonal injection that was used on Sam.

There was a web address for an NID only site that they would be able to access. Teal'c then checked the envelope one more time and a piece of paper slipped out; it had a user name and password on it, so he checked it out but before that he put up a world search pattern, just in case the NID tried to trace him. He also had a timer set; then he got into the site and once the password was entered the information became available. There were video clips on some of the things that the NID did. He put in the search word 'Kinsey', then clicked enter.

Teal'c waited for the search to complete; when it did he checked the dates and then Teal'c started downloading the ones that they needed, since General Hammond's return. He had just finished the downloading when he found that he had only ten seconds left on the timer. He disconnected his computer before the timer reach zero.

He then checked out the video clips; one was of Kinsey giving the order to have the airman shot and make it look like a suicide, another was when Kinsey gave the order to have Jack's semen implanted in Sam. Also included was the order for having SG1 kidnapped and the latest attempt to kidnap Sam. After he saw what he had, he e-mailed a copy to General Hammond and then he made copies of all the information on to disks. He then shut down the computer and then he went to see General Hammond. While he was doing all of this, General Hammond was giving orders.

"Doctor Fraser will come back for the body. Do not let anyone in the room except for Doctor Fraser, General Carter and the members of SG1, under stood?"

"Yes sir"

Then Hammond left to call Major Davis, who was back at the Pentagon, to let him know what had just happened to Sam. Jack and the others were waiting outside of the infirmary.

"This is all my fault!"

Jack muttered to himself, as he walked back and forth in front of the infirmary doors; then he stopped to look through the window to see what was going on.

"Jack, don't blame yourself over this, you didn't know what was going to happen to her, none of us did" Jacob said.

"I do blame myself Jacob, I should have been with her when she was heading to her room, damn it!" Jack put both of his hands through his hair.

"Jack, she will be ok. She has been through worse," Daniel said.

"I know but we don't know what that guy gave her and the baby. Goddamn it, I said that I would be there for her, to protect her. I let her down and it is all my fault!" Jack said, looking at them both with tears in his eyes. Then Janet walked out of the infirmary.

"How is she doc? and the baby?" Jack asks.

"Both mother and baby are fine. It was just was a strong sedative that the guy gave her. I'm going to keep her in the infirmary for the next three days until the stuff is out of her system and to make sure that the baby is ok."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she will sleep until tomorrow morning. I put an IV in and I'll keep an eye on her, checking the amount of sedative that is coming out of her. She will be cranky in the morning, with a headache and full bladder. I've already drained her bladder and I will again in couple of hours. I'll be doing this myself just in case the NID try to get a urine same for testing to see if she is pregnant or not."

"Ok, thanks Janet" Jack said,

Then he walked past Janet and went in to the infirmary. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair there and then he held on to her hand, looking at her.

"Jack's taking this hard; he is blaming himself Janet" Daniel said.

"Everything will be fine once Sam has had a talk with him."

"I know."

When Teal'c arrived at General Hammond's office, he passed the envelope to him. He told him that it was from Maybourne and that he had already checked it out and told Hammond what he had done and what he had found on the disk. General Hammond was shocked with what Teal'c was telling him, and then he passed two more disks to Hammond and suggested that he e-mail copies to the President and to Major Davis as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Three days later Major Davis arrived at Cheyenne Mountain so that he and General Hammond could talk about what Maybourne had found and passed on. Their concern was for Sam, since there were now three kidnap attempts against her life already. Jacob had to go back to the Tok'ra for an important mission but promised to return as soon as possible.

Sam was still in the infirmary; Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were taking turns in looking after her. Sam knew something was wrong with Jack; so she decided to talk to him about what was bothering him.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I am sorry Sam, I feel guilty about what almost happened to you the other day. I blame myself for not looking after you like I said I would."

"Come here" Sam said, as she patted the bed,

Jack got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Sam. She leant forward and wrapped her arms around him; then he wrapped his arms around her. They hugged one another and then she could just barely hear Jack crying on her shoulder while Sam was rubbing his back.

Sam looked over at the door and then she noticed that General Hammond, Janet and Major Davis were walking in. They stopped when they saw Jack and Sam hugging and then Sam pulled back so she could look in to his eyes.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. We didn't know that there was an NID agent in the SGC; it was my fault when I turned on the light and nothing happened. I should have realized that something was wrong right there and then but I didn't. I wasn't thinking straight; don't blame your self, ok. We are fine Jack; even when I was dopey I still kicked the guy's ass, but I don't recall killing him."

"I'll talk to Janet about the autopsy report on how the guy died. I have been so worried about you Sam, both you and our child. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you."

Sam cupped Jack's face, wiping the tears away and then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I know that you won't leave my side ever again, you will always make sure that I'm not alone until this mess is sorted out" they were holding hands at that time.

"Yea, you are right about that" they smiled, looking into one another's eyes.

Then the three waiting by the door walked over and Jack turned around to see General Hammond, Major Davis and Janet.

"Sir, is every thing alright?" They sat down on the chairs there and Jack turned so he could look at them but still holding on to Sam's hand.

"We had a look at the disk Colonel. Senator Kinsey is the one behind it all; the murder of Airman Clarke, the kidnapping attempts, everything. Someone even taped the murder of Airman Clarke and the orders about having your missing semen artificially inseminated into you Major Carter, the swapping of the monthly bottles, every thing." Major Davis said.

"Oh god, what happens now?" Sam ask

"The good Senator and his friends are being arrested as we speak. With all of this evidence against him and his colleagues, he hasn't got a chance of winning and with the statements and testimony of the ones who have been arrested in the past couple of weeks; Senator Kinsey should get life in prison for what he did and almost did."

"That's good news then."

"Yes it is" Hammond said

"Janet, have you got the autopsy report back?"

"Yes, would you like to know how he died?"

"Yes"

"From the autopsy that I did, he died from a broken neck and from where he was lying on the ground, it looks like the guy hit his head on the edge of the bed when he fell and it snapped his neck. I have also found bruising on the back of his head, most probably from when he hit the bed. Sam, it wasn't your fault, all you did was defend yourself and it was dark in your quarters."

"Thanks Janet" Sam said

"That's ok Sam, I'll leave you alone" and Janet walked out of the room.

"Sir what's going to happen now?" Jack asked.

"I have spoken to both the President and the Joint Chief's and they said when ever you two decide on what you want to do you should let me know so I can pass any question on to them."

"Ok, thanks sir, we will talk about it and get back to you."

"Ok, we will leave you two to talk."

Then General Hammond and Major Davis left the room. Jack turned to look at Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTES: the song is called '_Always_' from brian adams. the ring is from NO:1977R**

16

"Sam, what do you think about moving in with me?"

"Jack, are you sure?"

"Yes, after waking up in the morning with you lying next to me; it felt so right that I cannot imagine waking any other way."

"Yes, I know what you mean Jack. I have been thinking about that morning ever since; so the answer is yes, as long as we can get approval."

"Sam I love you" then Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Jack I love you too" then they kissed one more time.

"Oh, before I forget here, this is your other birthday present" Jack pulled out a small, wrapped parcel and Sam opened it.

"Jack it's beautiful, I love it, thank you" she gave him a kiss and Jack help her put it on. When Janet arrived, Sam showed her what Jack had gotten her for her birthday.

It was a four leaf clover; there were four, heart shaped emeralds together to form the four leaves, in a circle, with a small, round emerald in the middle and surrounded by diamonds around the outer edges and set in white gold.

The next day, after Sam was released from the infirmary, she and Jack went to talk to Hammond about their living arrangements. He knew that it was one of the things that they would be asking for. He told them to go ahead with the arrangements, since Janet had banned Sam from gate travel. General Hammond had assigned another of the SGC scientist's to SG1, until Sam returned from maternity leave.

SG1, Janet and Cassie helped Sam move everything to Jack's place the day after and she put her house up for sale. Since they both had so much stuff they decided to buy a larger house, with more bedrooms and bathrooms. They started looking together while SG1 was on downtime.

Jacob came back for a visit about a month later, after completing the Tok'ra mission, to find that Sam had moved in with Jack. Jack asked Jacob for Sam's hand in marriage. He gave them both a pep talk before he gave them his blessing. Jack went out and bought Sam an engagement ring, as well as two wedding rings.

The next day they found the house they were looking for, a two-story house with a 2 car garage, a huge back lawn and everything else that they were looking for. Jack put his house up for sale and they bought the new house together.

The new house was empty since the former owners had to relocate the month before. The Real Estate agent had given him the keys and Jack had an idea.

Jack got everything ready for this important evening; a bottle of non alcoholic champagne, red roses, strawberries dipped in chocolate, blankets and throw pillows, the works. That night, he took Sam to the house and while she was waiting in the dark hallway Jack went around lighting the candles and the fire in the lounge.

Jack made sure that the wine in the cooler was nice and chilled. He went back to get Sam from the hallway. He made sure that her eyes were closed and he guided her into the lounge. He left her standing there while he pulled the box out of his jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"Sam, you can open your eyes now"

Sam opened her eyes and noticed that Jack was on one knee, with an open box in his hand.

"I know I haven't got much to offer you except for my love for you; you are the best thing that has happened to me since Charlie. I love you; will you marry me Samantha Carter?"

"Jack, yes I will marry you" Sam said, with tears running down her cheeks and smiling.

Jack took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger; it was a round sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds, set in 18ct gold. Then he stood up and he cupped her face and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart Jack went to turn the CD player on and then went back to Sam. They wrapped their arms around each other and danced slowly to the song,

_**I swear to you - I will always be there for you -  
there's nothin' I won't do  
I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we  
will make it through  
Forever - we will be  
Together - you and me  
Oh n' when I hold Ya - nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart - Ya know I'll always be - right  
there  
I believe in us - nothin' else could ever mean so much  
You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two  
people  
Now - we are one - Ya you're second to none**_

_**Forever - we will be  
Together - a family  
The more I get to know Ya - nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart - Ya know I'll always be - right  
there **_

Forever - we will be  
Together - just you and me  
The more I get to know Ya - the more I really care  
With all of my heart - Ya know I'll always be...  
Ya know I really love ya - Ya nothin' can compare  
for all of my life - Ya know I'll always be - right  
there

During the song they were looking into one another's eyes with Jack's arms wrapped around her waist and Sam had hers around his neck, with one of her hands running through his hair. By the end of the song they were kissing. As the song came to its end, they kissed one more time and then Jack's phone range. He went to answer it.

"O'Neill… yes…. Yep…. What time?…. Ok, we will be there, bye."


	17. Chapter 17

17

He hung up and put his phone back on top of his jacket which was on the floor and then he returned to where Sam was standing.

"Who was that?"

"Janet, she wanted to see us tomorrow for the first ultrasound, so she could have a look at the little one."

"Ok…. Now, where were we?"

They kissed, it became passionate and then they broke for air. They sat on the rug while Jack opened the wine and poured it into two flute glasses and he passed one to Sam.

"Here is to us and our future together as a family."

"To the three of us" they clicked their glasses and took a sip of the wine.

The chocolate was already melted so he took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. Once it had hardened he put it into Sam's mouth and she took a bite of it and then Jack put the rest into his mouth. Sam did the same for him until it was all gone, along with the wine.

Later that evening Sam sat between Jack's legs looking into the fire. Jack had his arms wrapped around Sam holding on to her with his head on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking, Sam?"

"The wedding"

"Oh"

"Yea, I know that Dad has to leave the day after tomorrow."

"What, you were thinking about having it before he goes?"

"Yea, after all we don't know when will be the next time we will see him."

"True; let me make a call and see if I can get the ball rolling" Jack picked up the phone and called Jacob, who was waiting for Jack's call.

"O'Neill residence"

"Jacob, it is your favorite, soon to be son in law here" Sam giggled at what Jack just said to her father.

"Hi Jack, so it is a go?"

"Yep, Sam and I have to see Janet in the morning, so we should be free by tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, I'll pass it on"

"Ok, thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Good night son" and they both hang up.

"Jack, what are you up to?"

"You will see tomorrow",

Then he gave her a kiss and they talked for about an hour before they decided to head back home for the night. The next morning Jack and Sam went in to see Janet for their first ultra sound. While Sam was getting ready on the bed Jack was talking to Janet.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yep, I'll try to keep her here as long as possible. There are seven SG teams moving everything as we speak. Three of the teams are getting everything set up outside in the back yard, Daniel and Teal'c are taking care of your dress blues. General Hammond has had Mark and his family personally flown in for this and they should arrive in time for the wedding."

"Good, let's go and see the little one shall we?"

Jack and Janet walked over to the bed.

"Ok Sam, this will feel a bit cold."

"Ok"

Jack was holding on to Sam's hand. Janet put the gel on her lower stomach and then she got the device and put it on her stomach, moving it around and then she pushed some buttons.

"Everything looks good here Sam, the babies are a good size so far."

"Janet, did you say babies?" Sam asked, in shock, while Janet was wiping the gel from her stomach.

"Yep, do you want to know how many?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Yea, how many?"

"Triplets, congratulations to both of you" Janet said, smiling

"Triplets, wow" Jack said, shocked.

He sat on the edge of the bed looking at Sam, smiling. She smiled back and then they gave one another a hug and a kiss and Janet left them to it.

"I just can't believe it Sam, triplets!"

"Yea, I know what you mean, we have so much to do Jack."

"Why don't you get dressed and we will go shopping. We will have to get three of every thing now."

"True"

They gave one another a kiss before Sam got dressed. They started to leave the infirmary but Janet caught them before they left to give Sam a hug and tell her no coffee, otherwise it would keep the babies awake. Jack laughed at that one. He told Janet that they were going shopping and then they left.


	18. Chapter 18

18

When they arrived at the mall, they went to the baby shop and they looked at the bassinets and the cribs. The lady behind the counter showed them a catalog with their merchandise. They went though it together and they chose the ones they both liked. They ordered three of the bassinets as well as cribs. The sales assistant was speechless; then Sam told her that she was expecting triplets, so the assistant understood. Once they ordered, she told Sam where a good shop was for maternity clothes, which Sam was thankful for.

Then they bought bottles, diapers, bootees, onesies and all sorts of baby stuff. When they finished shopping they headed back to Jack's truck to drop off the packages. Then they stopped to get some lunch and then they headed back to the truck. Jack told her that he had a surprise for her and fifteen mines later they pulled up at a unisex beauty parlor. Sam was surprised alright; they went in and Jack ordered the works for both of them including getting their hair done. Three hours later they walked out after Jack paid the bill. They did a bit more shopping and then they went to fill up the truck. Sam went to use the ladies room and while she was gone, Jack text messaged Daniel.

'_Fifteen minutes away'_

When Daniel received the text he could warn everyone that they had fifteen minutes before they arrived. Once Jack paid for the gas and Sam was back in the truck, they headed to their new home. Sam was puzzled when they arrived there, so she followed Jack around to the backyard; she stopped and gasped when she saw everyone there, including Mark and his family.

"Sam, I knew you would say yes when I proposed to you last night and I also knew that dad would be leaving tomorrow, so we had all of this planned. Do you still want to get married?"

"Jack, of course I do, but I haven't got a wedding dress" Jack put his finger to her lips.

"Sam, everything has been taken care of. Cassie take her away and I'll see you up front"

Cassie grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her into the house. She was even more shocked when she saw all of their furniture was there. Then Cassie dragged her up to one of the bedrooms, where Janet was waiting for her.

"Come on Sam we haven't got much time."

"Janet, I haven't got a dress."

"Yes you have Sam, here."

Janet showed her a box that she opened and pulled out the dress and showed it to Sam. The dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, with delicate beading and sequins. It had an elegant Basque waistline and featured a ball gown skirt, with a detachable chapel train, all made of ivory silk.

"Sam, remembers about six months ago when my sister was getting married, you helped me pick out a brides maid dress in town?"

"Yes, while we were waiting to be served, we were looking at the wedding dresses."

"Yep, you said that you liked this one, so when the shop assistant showed up and we got my dress sorted out, I suggested you try the dress on?"

"Yea, it was bit big for me back then"

"Well, I know it will fit you now; so come on Jack would be changed and waiting for you."

"Ok, I can't believe this is happening" Sam said as she was getting undressed and a few minutes late she was in her wedding gown and she had her new flat heeled shoes on.

"Ok, have we got everything Sam?"

"Let me see; something old, my mother pearl earrings, something new, the necklace Jack got me for my birthday, something borrowed, the flower head piece that you wore at your sister's wedding and something blue, which is the blue garter, so yep, I'm ready."

"Ok let's go"

Janet helped Sam with her wedding gown. When they reached the lounge, Jacob was waiting for them; he had his back to Sam.

"Dad"

Jacob turned around to look at his little girl. He smiled when he saw her. Jacob was dressed in his dress blues, as was Janet.

"Sam, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Dad" Sam said smiling

"Shall we start?"

Jacob held out his elbow which Sam took. Janet passed Sam her bouquet of white roses and then they headed outside when the music started. Jack looked at Sam as she walked towards him and they smiled at each other. When she reached Jack, Jacob kissed Sam on her cheek and then put her hand in to Jack's.

"Take good care of her son."

"I will Dad," Jack said, smiling.

Then Jacob went and sat down next to his son Mark. A few minutes later they were pronounced husband and wife. Everyone cheered after they kissed gathering around them, congratulating them both.

**NOTE: the wedding dress is from (ld8487)**


	19. Chapter 19

19

An hour later, after all the photographs were taken, the wedding party joined the rest of their guest's at the catering hall that the Air Force used for social functions. There were all sorts of finger food and drinks for everyone. A good time was had by all.

There was a six layer wedding cake covered with little white roses and a bride and groom in Air Force blue on the top.

When it came time for the speeches, both Jack and Sam thanked everyone for what they had done to make all of this possible; just before Sam finished her speech, she paused,

"There is one more thing to add; we have a surprise for you all. We just found out from Janet that we are expecting."

Then Sam paused looking at everyone. She looked at her father and showed him three fingers. When he saw that, he knew immediately what she meant and his smile got even bigger.

"Come on, the suspense is killing us here Sam" Cassie yelled out.

"Triplets" both Jack and Sam said at the same time, smiling.

There was dead silence…they were all shocked at the announcement but they were all happy for them. There was much cheering and laughing.

Jack and Sam spent their wedding night at the Broadmoor. That night they made love for the first time.

The next day they said their good byes to their family and friends and they went up to Jack's cabin in Minnesota, for a weeks honeymoon.

Six and half months later Sam gave birth to Jackie Samantha Carter O'Neill, she had brown eyes, then Jacob George Carter O'Neil, and Danielle Shar'ra Carter O'Neill, both with blue eyes.

Senator Kinsey and the NID agents were sent to prison for life; for the murder of Airman Clarke and the attempted kidnapping of SG1. Sam transferred off of SG1 permanently, so she could spend more time with the children.

Three years later both Sam and Jack were promoted and Sam found out that she was pregnant again; she had twins, Daniel Teal'c Carter O'Neill and Jonathan Charlie Carter O'Neill (Jon). A year later all the Jaffa were set free and the system lords were destroyed. After that, Jack retired but he still had full clearance at the SGC so he could pop in whenever he wanted to or when they need his help with something. They are all happy as one big family.

**NOTE: i would like to thank the ones who gave me feed back for this story. I'm please you like it and you all made me a happy camper when i get reviews about this and any other of my stories. thank you. :-)**


	20. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story _'Revenge'_**_** has nominated for the '2010 Gate Fic Awards'. Thank you who ever you are for nominating 'Revenge'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
